When they met
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: ***I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters.Iown all new characters nd plotlines, though.*** "..Jim quickly hides under the bed, and Melinda bursts into a fit of giggles. Melinda: Under the bed? Jim: Got any better ideas?.."
1. They meet

When they met…

Fan fiction about Ghost Whisperer, it is how Melinda and Jim met. She is living with Andrea in their apartment.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

That was the sound Melinda woke up to.

She drearily rolled over, then realised suddenly that it was the fire alarm.

She quickly got up and found her robe. She pulled it over herself and went to Andrea's room.

Melinda: Andrea!

Andrea opens the door just as Melinda is about to knock on the door.

Andrea: Fire.

Melinda: I know. We have to get Mrs. Twillger out.

Andrea: I'm sure the fire people will get her out.

Melinda: No, you don't understand. I promised my Gran that I would help her. Don't wait for me.

Melinda hurries off down to hall, to Mrs. Twillger's apartment.

Melinda smashes the door open, while coughing severely.

Melinda: Mrs….Twillger!

Mrs. Twillger walks up to her, and Melinda leads her out, while coughing her lungs out.

Mrs. Twillger: My cat! She's still in there!

Melinda remembers how much that cat had meant to her when she was little, and how much she still meant to Mrs. Twillger, and ran back in.

As Melinda is searching for the cat, she feels the heat and smoke seeping into her lungs. The heat bubbles in her throat, and she feels like the smoke is getting thicker and heavier. She is soon unable to breathe, and move, and collapses to the floor. The last thing she remembers seeing is a wall of fire surrounding her, then everything went black.

Melinda woke to the familiar sound of intensive care machines.

She opened her eyes, and looked around.

Andrea was sitting in a chair next to her, and so was some other guy she'd never seen before. But boy was he cute. When she looked at him, he smiled.

Jim: Hey, she's awake.

Andrea: Oh, Melinda! I thought you weren't gonna make it!

Melinda looks at her confused.

Melinda: what do you mean? What happened?

Andrea: Don't you remember the fire?

A sudden flashback occurred in the back of Melinda's mind. She remembered the fire, up until she blacked out.

Melinda nodded slowly.

Melinda: I blacked out.

Andrea: Jim saved you. Only you could be the hero that needed saving.

Melinda: Hero?

Andrea: you saved Mrs. Twillger and her cat.

Melinda turns to Jim.

Melinda: So you saved me?

Jim nods and smiles at her.

Melinda: Thank you.

Jim: It was no problem.

Melinda: Andrea, can I talk to you alone for a minute?

Andrea smiles at Jim, and he walks out of the room and shuts the door.

Melinda: Dish.

Andrea: Dish what?

Melinda: You hit on the paramedic that saved me?

Andrea looks appalled.

Andrea: no. No I didn't, and I'm hurt that you would think I would.

Melinda: So what is he still doing here?

Andrea: Beats me. He told me that he wanted to make sure you were okay.

Melinda: buy why?

Andrea: I don't know, but he's damn cute!

Andrea said that as if it excused any flaws.

Melinda glares at her.

Melinda: Send him in. I want to talk to him.

Andrea: Ooh.

Melinda: Not like that, you idiot.

Andrea: Alright.

Andrea walks out of the room, and Jim walks back in.

Jim: Hi. So you're doing okay?

Melinda: yes, thanks again.

Jim sits down next to her, and Melinda's stomach is overwhelmed with butterflies. She is confused by this, as she hasn't felt this way about anyone.

Melinda: So…

Jim: You want to know why I waited to see if you were okay.

Melinda: Pretty much.

Jim: Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know. When I saw you and took you out of that burning building, I just felt like I had to make sure you were okay. I felt like I had to get to know you.

Melinda stares at him, unable to think of what to say.

Jim: And now you think I'm some sort of weirdo-freak. I'll just leave.

He gets up to walk away, but Melinda grabs his hand.

He looks down at her hand, holding onto his.

Melinda: Jim…Don't go.

Jim sits back down, and Melinda holds his hand tighter.

Melinda: you wanted to get to know me.

Jim: So, tell me about yourself.

They sit and talk for hours, unaware that Andrea is peaking through the window, absolutely mesmerised in their conversation.

Jim: I really should be going, but I'll come back later.

Melinda: Do you have to go?

She was really enjoying herself, and really liked Jim.

Jim: I have to work, Mel.

Melinda: What did you just call me?

Jim: Oh, sorry. I called you Mel. I just assumed that that's what everyone calls you.

Melinda: Don't apologise. I liked it. No-one else calls me that.

Jim: Alright then, Mel, I'll be back later.

Melinda: hurry back.

Jim: I will.

Jim walks out, and Andrea walks back in.

Andrea: you're falling for him.

Melinda is annoyed that Andrea can see right through her.

Melinda: how would you know?

Andrea: You were holding his hand the entire time!

Melinda: Were you peaking?

Andrea: Maybe, but that's beside the point.

Andrea takes Jim's place.

Andrea: You're falling for him hard and fast, Miss Melinda Gordon.

Melinda pulls a face at her, but her inside agrees with Andrea.

_Jim Clancy. _Her mind repeats his name over and over again, so she won't forget it.


	2. Jim and Melfriendship?

Jim is distracted, thinking about Melinda Gordon. How her chocolate eyes lighted up when he told her about himself, the way her dark brown hair fanned out across the pure white pillow, how fragile she looked when he had found her in the hall of the apartment complex, and how the colour had flooded back to her cheeks when she had woken up.

Bobby: JIM! Hey, Jim!

Jim is snapped out of his daydream.

Jim: oh, sorry Bobby. What were you saying?

Bobby: I was asking whether you wanted to play poker tonight.

Jim: Tonight? Uh, I think I might have plans.

Bobby: Ooh, plans? With whom? This Melinda person you've been dreaming about all day?

Jim: How did you know?

Bobby: You may have said her name a few times.

Jim looks down, embarrassed.

Bobby: So what have you got planned?

Jim: Nothing, it's just that she gets out of hospital tonight, and I wanted to be there for her.

Bobby: This isn't a repeat of Nikki is it?

Nikki was one of Jim's ex girlfriends. He hadn't really liked her, but had been dared to go out with her by the boys at the station.

Jim: No.

Bobby: Then maybe this isn't a good idea. You wouldn't want to freak her out and scare her off.

Jim: She's not like that. She's nothing like Nikki.

Bobby: Alright, man, as long as you know what you're doing.

[Hours later, Jim comes back to the hospital to take Melinda back to the hotel she was staying at, until she could find another apartment]

Melinda looks really sad and lonely, until she sees Jim. A smile spreads across her face and her eyes light up.

Jim: Hey Mel.

Melinda: Hi.

Jim: You ready to go?

Melinda gets up.

Melinda: Yep.

She grabs her bags, and Jim takes them from her.

When they get to the car and are both inside, Jim smiles at her.

Jim: Melinda?

Melinda: Yeah?

Jim: how about we go somewhere first? Before the hotel.

Melinda: Ok, have anywhere in mind?

Jim nods, and starts driving.

Melinda only realises where they are when the car pulls to a stop.

Melinda: The beach?

Jim: To see the sunset. Come on.

Jim grabs Melinda's hand, and they both walk to the beach.

Melinda trips over some driftwood, but before she hits the sand Jim catches her.

Jim smiles widely at her and her cheeks turn pink.

Jim helps her up to her feet.

Melinda: That's twice. I'm counting.

They sit down in the sand, and watch the sunset.

Melinda is contemplating speaking, but then Jim puts his arm around her shoulders. She leans into him.

Melinda: I don't want this day to end.

Jim: Neither.

Melinda: I know it's weird, because we've only just met, but I feel this….

Jim: Connection?

Melinda: Yeah.

Jim: Why don't you stay at my place, Instead of the hotel?

Melinda: You sure?

Jim: Absolutely sure.

Melinda: Then I'd love to.

Jim wraps both his arms around her, and she curls up into his side and rests her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapters so far! I have heaps more already typed and ready to download, but I have decided that if I don't get at least 2 reviews, the next chapters won't go up. **

**Let me know what you think so far, and any suggestions for future storylines. I would love to hear what you think, and it would mean the world to me. **

** Shellyy-Rachael. **


	3. A date? Finally!

**OMG thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! They mean the world to me, and I couldn't stop smiling when I read them :). Oh, there I go again(smiling). As requested, here is the next chap. Hope you all like it & review! Thank you sooooooooo much for reading!! :)**

* * *

[A week later and Melinda is still staying at Jim's place. She feels like she's over-staying her welcome, but Jim insists]

Jim sleeps in his room, and Melinda sleeps in the spare room.

Melinda wakes up early, and walks out to the kitchen. She makes herself a coffee and sits down with it.

Jim walks out and smiles at her.

Jim: hey.

Melinda: morning.

Jim: will you be alright to get to work? I have to go in early and clean the ambulance.

Melinda: Yeah, I can walk. It's not that far.

Jim sits down next to her, with a coffee in his hand.

Melinda: Jim? I just wanted to thank you for being so nice. Letting me stay at your apartment, cooking for me, driving me places; you've been really kind.

Jim: It's no trouble, really.

Melinda: I was kinda wondering…Why. Why are you being so nice?

Jim: Uh…

Her question had caught him off-guard.

Jim: Well, Uhh. I-I really like you.

He stuttered out the words out quickly.

A wide smile crosses Melinda's face, and she looks directly into his eyes.

Melinda: I really like you too.

Jim takes her hand.

Jim: are you doing anything tonight?

Melinda shakes her head.

Jim: good. You're coming with me, on a date.

Melinda: ooh.

Jim: Wear something formal.

Melinda: ok. Where?

Jim: Just wait here, I'll pick you up around 7.

Melinda: sounds good.

Jim: I have to go, or I'm gonna be late.

Jim gets up, kisses Melinda on the forehead, and walks out.

She waits until he gets out, then squeals with excitement.

[Melinda arrives at Andrea's mother's place to tell Andrea the good news]

Andrea: Hey! What's up?

Melinda: He asked me out on a date!

Andrea: Jeez, it's about time, too. You've been there for a week.

Melinda: And I need something formal to wear.

Andrea: formal? Where is he taking you?

Melinda: He wouldn't say.

Andrea: Ooh. Come on, I have heaps of formal stuff you can borrow.

Melinda and Andrea spend the whole day chatting, and picking out the perfect dress for Melinda.

When 7 o'clock comes, Melinda is practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

Jim walks in, wearing a formal suit, which perfectly matches Melinda's dress.

His eyes sweep down her body, and he smiles.

She is wearing a blood-red dress that fits like a glove until it gets to her hips, where it flares out in a layer of ruffles. She is wearing black and red heels, which go perfectly.

Jim is stunned by how beautiful she looks.

Jim: You look beautiful.

Melinda: Thanks. You look very handsome.

Jim grabs her hand and leads her out to the car.

Melinda: So where are we going?

Jim: We're going to pick up some food at _The Umbrella room_, and then enjoy it somewhere special.

Melinda: the umbrella room?

Jim: you'll see.

Jim pulls up at a curb, and they both get out.

Melinda: there aren't any restaurants here.

Jim points to a hotdog stand, and she smiles at him.

Melinda: Umbrella room, I get it now. I love hotdogs.

Jim: Good.

They get their hotdogs and get back in the car.

He drives to a building, and they take the elevator to the roof.

Melinda smiles when she sees that Jim has set up a picnic rug and pillows, and has a bottle of wine waiting and chilled.

Jim: So?

Melinda: I love it.

Jim takes Melinda's hand, and they walk to the picnic rug and sit down.

They both enjoy their hotdogs and wine, and the chocolate and strawberries that Jim had already had there, and then they lay back and enjoy the stars.

Melinda: You're so sweet.

Jim: Not as sweet as you.

Melinda blushes.

Melinda moves closer to him, and he puts his arm around her shoulders. She takes his hand and plays absentmindedly with his fingers.

Melinda: I don't want this night to ever end.

Jim: You're having that much of a good time?

Melinda: I think it's more the fact that I'm with you.

Jim looks at Melinda, and Melinda looks at him too.

They kiss, and Melinda smiles. Jim smiles too. They keep their faces close together.

Melinda: Jim?

Jim: Yes, Mel?

Melinda: I love you.

Jim: I love you too, Mel. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love in a week, but we've managed it. I don't ever want to be without you.

Melinda: I agree. Let's never be apart.

They kiss again, and then both look up at the stars.


	4. Time Jump! A year and a half later

[A year and a half later]

Andrea has moved away, but is back for Melinda's birthday party. Beth (Melinda's mother) is there, and so is Faith (Jim's mother), even though Faith doesn't want to be.

Melinda: Jim, don't be stupid. I know she doesn't like me.

Jim: Yes she does.

Melinda: Jim!

Jim: it's gonna be fine. If they care about us, they'll be happy with our decision. They'd want us to be happy, and the only way to do that is for us to be together.

Melinda smiles at him.

Melinda: but I don't think we should announce it at my birthday party.

Jim: Why not? They're all here. Everyone we want to tell.

Melinda: Fine. You know, you're good at convincing me of things.

Jim: it's a talent.

Melinda stands on her tippy-toes and wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him slowly and deliberately, but the doorbell rings.

Jim breaks away.

Jim: And that's only one of your many talents; making me forget my name.

Melinda innocently smiled.

Melinda: What's your name again?

Jim: I have no clue.

They kiss again, and the person at the door knocks loudly. Their mothers' voices are heard through the speaker, and they break away.

Melinda: uh-oh.

Jim: It is not gonna be that bad.

Melinda: you haven't met my mother. C'mon.

They walk, hand-in-hand, to the door. When it's opened, Faith rushes to Jim, and Beth rushes to Melinda.

Beth: Happy birthday, Melly!

Melinda: Thanks.

Beth: Look who we found outside…

Andrea comes walking up the pathway.

Melinda: ANDREA!!

Melinda rushes forward to Andrea, and gives her a huge hug.

Andrea: Hey, Melinda, not….breathing…

Melinda: Oh, sorry.

They all walk inside and Faith glares at Melinda.

Faith: Happy Birthday.

Melinda: Thanks.

Jim walks up to Melinda, and puts his arm around her waist.

Melinda: Andrea, it's good that you're here, because we have something to tell you all.

Melinda holds her hand up, so everyone can see the huge heart-shaped engagement ring.

Melinda: We're getting married!

Andrea rushes to Melinda, and Andrea gasps at the size of the ring, then they do the whole girly-squeal thing, Then Beth rushes forward to hug Melinda and Jim.

Beth: Congratulations you two! I knew this was gonna happen soon!!

Faith doesn't look too pleased.

Jim: Mom?

Faith: Oh, right. Congratulations.

Faith walks out of the apartment.

Melinda: See, Jim, I told you that she hates me.

Jim: She doesn't hate you. I'll go and see what's wrong.

Jim gives Melinda's hand a squeeze, and then walks out the way his mother went.

Jim: Mom? Why did you walk out?

Faith: I'm just shocked. I didn't think….

Jim: You didn't think that I'd marry Melinda. That she isn't good enough for your perfect standards?

Faith nods slowly.

Jim: You should be ashamed of yourself. I don't want some rich snob. I want Melinda. I love Melinda, and I want to be with her forever. I don't care if she doesn't measure up to your "perfect" standards. She's mine, and I'm going to marry her, with or without your approval.

Jim storms off back to the apartment, leaving Faith to think about her "perfect" standards.

When he gets in, Melinda is discussing dresses with her mother and Andrea.

Jim: Mel?

He beckons her forward, then takes her hand and they walk into the kitchen.

Jim: Mel, I'm sorry.

Melinda: Sorry? What for? You're not breaking up with me, are you?

Jim: No! God, no. I couldn't live without you.

Melinda: What then?

Jim: I was wrong. She doesn't approve of you.

Melinda: So what now? Do we call off the wedding?

Jim: no. I don't care what she thinks. Sure, it'd be nice to have her blessing, but I don't need it. I love you, and I want you in my life forever.

He wraps his arms around her, and she leans into his embrace.

Melinda: good. Because I wasn't planning on letting you go. I love you more than anything in this world.

Jim kisses her on the forehead.

Melinda: Want to come and help with picking out decorations?

Jim: Decorations? For what?

Melinda: The wedding, silly! Come on!

Melinda grabs his hand and drags him out to the lounge room, where Beth and Andrea are deep in conversation.

After they all sit there for a while, Faith walks in and calls Melinda out.

Jim is hesitant to let her go.

Faith: Jim, please, I need to talk to her.

Jim: Alright, but don't hurt her.

Faith walks outside, and Melinda follows uncertainly.

Beth and Andrea watch Jim with amazed expressions. His face is so pained, like it kills him to see Melinda walk away from him.

Meanwhile, outside…

Faith: I have to be honest with you Melinda. I didn't like you to begin with. I thought that you were too "unrefined" for my son. Don't get me wrong, you're pretty, but you're not the kind of girl I wanted my son with.

Melinda: What do you mean "didn't"?

Faith: I've come to realise that you can't come between true love, and that is what you and Jim share. I don't know if I'm ready to love you like a daughter-in-law yet, but I'll get there in the end. You have my approval, and I couldn't be happier for you and Jim.

Melinda: maybe you don't start with love. Maybe we can just start with friendship.

Faith: I'd like that.

Melinda and Faith shook hands, and then they walked back inside.

Melinda: Come and help us pick out decorations.

Faith sits down with Andrea and Beth, and Melinda calls Jim out to the kitchen.

Jim quickly walks to the kitchen, and stands in front of Melinda, who is sitting on the bench.

Jim: You okay? What did she say?

Melinda: She's accepting us. She's given us her blessing, and she understands.

Jim: Awesome.

Melinda: Awesome, eh? What's the most awesome part? Having your mother on board, or planning the wedding?

Jim: Neither. It's marrying the girl of my dreams.

Melinda: Aw.

Jim kisses her, and she smiles and kisses him back.

She wraps her arms around his neck, and he wraps his arms around her waist.

Surprisingly, Melinda is the one who breaks it off.

Melinda: Alright. We have two options. We could sit here, making out until someone busts us, or we could go and help them with the decorations.

Jim: I like the first option.

Melinda playfully slaps him, and laughs.

Melinda: C'mon. I'll make it up to you when they're gone.

Melinda flirts, while looking up from under her long eyelashes.

Jim: Oh, come on! You know you always win with the eyelashes!

Melinda: That's the point. C'mon!

Melinda slides off the bench, but Jim pulls her closer again.

He kisses her tenderly one last time, leaving her breathless, and then leads her out to the lounge room.

* * *

**Hope you all like it! You're the best people ever! Your comments mean the world to me, literally, and it's awesome that you like my story! **

**Thankyou sooooooooooooooooooooo much!**


	5. The night before the wedding

**Here's the next chap..sorry it took so long, but I had homework. LOTS OF IT!. Anway, I'd like 2 dedicate this chap to a very awesome person-Cari. You know who you are, and your kind feedback and constructive comments (proposal, anyone?) have made this story better. Thankyou so much, and 2 everyone who reads this story. It means the world to me. **

* * *

[The night before the Gordon-Clancy wedding…]

Melinda is trying to convince Jim to stay with her, instead of listening to Andrea's "no contact for 12 hours" rule.

Melinda: Please! I'll die without you. You won't have anyone to marry if I'm dead.

Jim: You know I can't. I would if I could, but Andrea will be here soon.

Melinda looks up from underneath her eyelashes, and Jim breaks.

Jim: maybe I can stay until she gets here.

Melinda smiles, and wraps her arms around his neck. She leans up on her tippy-toes, and kisses him hungrily.

Melinda: I'm gonna miss you.

Jim: It's only for the night.

Melinda: But we haven't been apart for 12 hours since we met, even when we had different shift hours.

Jim: Hey, you know what, we haven't.

Melinda: exactly. I'm gonna die!

Jim: Hey, Mel, no you won't. I'll call you at night. Keep your phone on vibrate and in your pocket so you can feel it, but Andrea can't hear it.

Melinda: But it'll have to be really late, because Andrea doesn't go to sleep until ten.

Jim: Convince her that you need to sleep early, because of the wedding. We'll get through this, and then we'll have our whole honeymoon to be together.

Melinda: Alright. I love you, more than my own life.

Jim: Mel…You ARE my life.

Jim gently caresses her face, and she smiles at him.

There is suddenly a loud knock at the door.

Melinda: That'd be Andrea.

Jim: But I don't want to leave you.

Melinda: But she'll be mad.

Jim: Hey, we just switched sides; I was saying what you were saying, and you were saying what I was.

Melinda: Wow. That was the most confusing sentence I have heard in my entire life, but I understood it. Come on, Andrea will kill us.

Jim: Fine.

They walk to the door, and open it.

Andrea: about time. Jim! What are you still doing here?!

Melinda looks at Jim and hides a giggle.

Jim: I was saying goodbye to my soon-to-be-wife. Aren't I allowed to do that?

Andrea: Uhh….NO! Go, now! Hurry it up.

Melinda feels an ache in her heart, at the thought of being without Jim.

Jim wraps his arms around her waist, and she puts her arms around his neck.

She puts her face close to his and whispers to him.

Melinda: I love you. Don't be gone too long. Remember to ring me.

Jim: I will. I love you too.

Jim kisses Melinda tenderly, then turns and walks out the door.

Melinda watches him leave, and then shuts the door.

Andrea: Yay! Now we can have some fun!

Melinda: What do you mean "fun"?

Andrea: I invited a few of the girls over for a bit of a party.

Melinda stood still, shocked, as about 20 girls flooded through the front door, all carrying alcohol.

They began to party like crazy, and Melinda just sat on the couch thinking of Jim.

Soon Andrea and the rest of the girls were all drunk off their faces, and most were asleep.

Melinda sighed and walked into the bedroom, determined to get some sleep, so she wouldn't look like a zombie on her wedding day.

Melinda gasped and jumped when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She quickly snatched it up and answered it.

Jim: hey. Only two rings; that's a new record, Mel.

Melinda: Hey. It's good to hear your voice.

Jim: so how's the party going?

Melinda: oh, they're all drunk and asleep…Wait, how did you know?

Jim: Saw them when I was leaving. It's a good thing they're asleep.

Melinda: Why?

Jim: Cause I'm outside the window. You might want to open it.

Melinda walked to the window, and sure enough, Jim was gripping precariously to the old ladder next to the window. Melinda smiled, hung up the phone, and opened the window as much as it would go.

Jim climbed agilely through the window that went from the roof to the floor, and picked Melinda up in his arms and hugged her. He put her back down, and she beamed at him.

Melinda: I thought I was gonna die without you.

Jim: You thought you were gonna die? You have no idea how long I've been hanging onto that ladder.

Melinda laughs, and hugs him close to her.

He hugs her back, and strokes her hair.

Suddenly, Andrea yells out.

Andrea: MELINDA!

Melinda: Jim, you have to hide. Go!

Jim quickly hides under the bed, and Melinda bursts into a fit of giggles.

Melinda: Under the bed??

Jim: Got any better ideas?

Melinda: Uh, nope. Keep quiet.

Melinda quickly messed up her hair, and put on her robe (so it looked like she'd been sleeping)

Andrea walks into the room, not even seeing Melinda at first, let alone Jim.

Melinda: Andy? Are you drunk?

Andrea: Uuuuhhhhhh…Yeep!

Andrea said, pronouncing the "P" so it popped.

Melinda: My maid of honour is drunk the night before my wedding? Andy, how could you?

Andrea: it was fun!

Melinda: Oh, I'd bet it was.

Melinda grabs Andrea's arm and leads her into the lounge room, which is now empty. She sits Andrea on the lounge, and she falls asleep straight away. Melinda sighs as she places a blanket over her best friend.

She walks back to the bedroom quickly, and shuts the door.

Melinda: Jim! You can come out now.

Jim slowly rolls out from under the bed and gets up.

Jim: Phew! I was suffocating under there!

Jim plops down on the bed, and smiles at Melinda.

Jim: Come here, Mel.

Melinda walks to him, and he pulls her onto his lap. He wraps his arms around her, and she inhales deeply, breathing in the scent of the man she can't live without.

Melinda: Just think; this time tomorrow, we'll be married.

Jim: Nervous?

Melinda: Surprisingly, nope. I couldn't be happier.

Jim: I think you should be nervous.

Melinda: Why? Are you?

Jim: not about the wedding. About what Andrea's gonna do when she finds us.

Melinda: Oh, that is a good point. But she's my best friend, she'll understand.

Jim: Plus, she'll have a giant hangover.

Melinda playfully slaps him, but can't stay mad and ends up kissing him.

Jim: We should probably sleep, Mel.

Melinda: But I can think of things that are much more fun than sleeping…

Jim: Like what?

Melinda: Scrabble.

She says, chipper and serious.

Jim laughs, and Melinda joins in.

Jim: funny, I thought you were going a completely different way with that.

Melinda: Nope, I just really like scrabble. Kidding.

Jim: We have heaps of time for scrabble, and other things, on our honeymoon; which we'll never get to, if we don't sleep.

Melinda: okay then.

Melinda and Jim get into bed, and Jim pulls Melinda close to him.

She lies back against his chest, and he strokes her hair. They fall asleep with their fingers intertwined, and Jim sleeps peacefully.

Melinda doesn't.

Melinda's dream:

"_Melinda. Mels, Mels!" _

_Melinda heard her name being called; accept it was the name her Grandmother used to call her. _

_Melinda looked around, and realised that she wasn't in bed. She was in a wide, open field, filled with light and warmth and flowers. _

"_Mels."_

_Melinda turned around, to see the face of her Grandmother. _

"_Gran! Where are we?" Melinda cried, while rushing over and hugging her. _

"_Hush, my child. We haven't much time. We are in the light. Or, a manifestation of it."_

"_The light? But how? Wouldn't that mean I'm--dead?" Melinda stuttered the words out quickly. _

"_Mels. I did what had to be done. You are only temporarily dead, so we haven't much time. You will go back to your body and everything will be normal, but I wanted to talk to you." Gran whispered reassuringly into Melinda's ear. _

"_What did you want to talk about?" Melinda asked. _

"_I wanted to congratulate you, silly. On your wedding."_

"_Thanks." Melinda said gratefully. _

"_You've found the perfect guy, and it makes me sad that I wasn't there to meet him. I have to tell you something quickly, Mels. I have been permitted to come back to earth as a spirit for one day. I have chosen tomorrow, so I can be there for your wedding. It's up to you whether you want to tell Jim that I'm there" Gran said earnestly. _

"_Oh." Melinda said, and turned away. _

"_I know, honey. You haven't told him about your abilities, have you?"_

"_Not exactly." Melinda confessed. _

"_You haven't told him because you're worried he won't love you, is that right?"_

"_Well, I never could lie to you, Gran. Yes. I think he'll think that I'm a freak."Melinda sobbed into Gran's dress. _

"_Hush, my darling. You must tell him, before the wedding. How would you feel if he kept a secret like that from you?"_

"_You have a point. I love you Gran." Melinda whispered._

Melinda felt herself being pulled back to earth, and woke up in Jim's arms. He was trying to resuscitate her.

Jim: Mel! You're okay!

Jim hugged Melinda as tightly as he could, but she pulled away from him.

Jim: Melinda? What's wrong?

Melinda gets up slowly and sits on the end of the bed. She pats the space next to her, and Jim sits down.

Melinda faces him, and he takes her hand.

Melinda: I have something to tell you.

Jim: What kind of something?

Melinda: Something you're not gonna like.

Jim: Just tell me, baby.

Melinda: I have this gift. I-I-I…I can see ghosts. Earthbound spirits; they have unfinished business with the living, and they ask me for help. I help them to cross over.

Jim looks shocked, and this breaks Melinda's heart. She sobs quietly, and turns away from him.

Melinda: I-if you w-want to leave, y-y-you c-can.

Melinda expects to hear the door, but is surprised when she doesn't. She turns around, to check whether he's still conscious, and sees him watching her.

Jim is looking at her with as much love and adoration as before she opened her mouth, and she stares curiously.

Melinda: You're not running?

Jim: Melinda…I love you. I knew you were hiding something, and I wish you had of told me sooner.

Melinda: But you're not scared?

Jim: No. I love you for who YOU are, and that happens to involve ghosts. I told you Mel, you are my life.

Melinda smiles, but tears still flow down her cheeks.

Jim pulls her into his arms, and wraps them around her.

Melinda has never felt so safe, and loved, and appreciated in her whole life.

Jim: C'mon, honey, shhh. It's all gonna be alright.

Melinda gasped with sudden realisation, because that was the first time she believed someone who said that. She normally passed it off, but she would believe anything Jim told her, even if it was something ridiculous. For the first time in her life, huddled up in Jim's embrace, she felt like everything WAS going to be alright, and that she had the power to do anything.

Jim gently wiped the tears from her eyes, and she looked up at him.

Jim didn't care if she could see ghosts. She was HIS Mel, and no-one else's. He loved her, and would go to hell and back for her. If he could, he would turn back time and make it so no-one had ever hurt her in her entire life. It broke his heart to see her weep so violently, over something he understood. He wanted her to know it was okay, and that he still loved her, but she didn't seem like she was getting the message.

Jim looked down at her, and kissed her passionately.

When Jim's lips met hers, Melinda's heart exploded in her chest. The background melted away, and it was just the two of them, and they had the rest of eternity to be together.

She kissed him back a little too passionately, and they fell back onto the bed.

Melinda paused.

Melinda: Jim?

Jim: yeah?

Melinda: I love you.

Jim: I love you too.


	6. Yep, you all missed the wedding

**A/N-Awww...You missed the wedding! Hehe, couldn't really write about a wedding, never having seen/been to one, so I decided 2 skip it. Have this and another done, so I am gonna post 2 chaps this time. Sorry about the delay. Had 2 add the part about his Brother, cause I don't want to alter it too much. Let me know what you all think! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

[After the wedding…]

The wedding reception was nearly over. The cake had been cut, the bouquet thrown, and the talking done. Melinda and Jim were dancing their first dance as a married couple.

Melinda notices writing on the glass of the room, then she sees Jim's brother. Jim's brother had recently passed away, and Jim was devastated. Jim's brother tells her not to say anything until Jim needs it and Melinda readily agrees, knowing that Jim would break if he heard this news now.

Suddenly, Andrea stops the band and gets up in front of the microphone.

Everyone, including Jim and Melinda, stop dancing and turn to face her.

Jim keeps his arm around Melinda's waist.

Andrea: I just wanted to say a little something about Jim and Melinda.

Melinda whispers into Jim's ear.

Melinda: She warned me about this, but I didn't believe her.

Jim: Great.

Andrea: Ever since I watched Jim pull Melinda out of that burning apartment, I knew they would share something special. The look on his face was pure hurt, and he stayed with her until she was okay. Melinda; No matter how many times I teased you, I knew that you deserved a guy like Jim. Someone who would make you feel special, and loved, and care so much for you that you can't even listen to my "no contact for 12 hours before the wedding" rule. And yes, Mely, I saw him. For all of you that don't know, Jim snuck in last night and hid under the bed when I came to check on Melinda. Yes, you all heard, under the bed!

Melinda whispered into Jim's ear again.

Melinda: Damn. I didn't think she saw you.

The crowd of family and friends all "awwwed", and Melinda's cheeks turned pink.

Andrea: and Jim; thanks for being all those things to Melinda. I've been her best friend for so many years it's hard to keep track, and you're the only decent guy that she's met out of the lot of them. Although, to be honest, she didn't meet that many. I've seen the way her eyes light up when she talks about you and the way you treat her, and I know you're meant for each other. Anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you both. I'm glad that you've found each other, and the love you share is epic, and phenomenal, and we all hope that this love will last longer than forever. TO MELINDA AND JIM!

The crowd repeated, and music began to fill the room again.

Andrea made her way through the dancing bodies to Jim and Melinda.

Andrea: Sorry Mely, it had to be said.

Melinda: you could have warned me!

Andrea: I tried to, remember. You chose not to listen.

Melinda: Alright, you win.

Andrea: I just want you two to have a great time on your honeymoon. And don't forget about me!

Melinda: how could I forget about you, Andy? You're unforgettable.

Andrea: I'm gonna miss you SO much, Mely!

Melinda and Andrea hug, and they both start crying.

Melinda: I'm gonna miss you too, Andy! I love you!

Andrea: I love you too!

Jim feels kind of awkward just standing there, but Melinda pulls him close to her when she and Andrea break away. Andrea walks away, and Melinda turns to Jim.

Melinda: I have someone who wants to meet you. Can we go outside?

Jim and Melinda walk outside, and Gran follows.

Melinda stops in the middle of the grassed area, and Jim stops too.

Melinda: you know how I was telling you that my Gran is my greatest role model, and how much I loved her?

Jim: And she taught you about the earthbound spirits. Yeah…

Melinda: Well, she's here now. She was allowed to come back to earth for one day, and she chose today. She's been at the wedding the entire time.

Jim: Is she here now?

Melinda: yes.

Gran: tell him I couldn't be happier that he married you. He's a very handsome guy. Do you two have fun, you know, when you're alone…?

Melinda: Gran!

Gran: just tell him.

Melinda: She wants you to know that she couldn't be happier for us. She wants to tell you….ugh...That you're a very handsome guy. You don't want to know what else she asked me.

Jim: Oh, can she hear me?

Melinda: yeah.

Jim: I'm gonna take very good care of her. I love her so much, and I wanted you to know that your granddaughter is in very good hands.

Gran: I can see that.

Gran comments as she watches how close Jim holds Melinda.

Melinda: Gran! Can we stop with the suggestive comments?

Gran: Sorry, Mels. I'm just so happy for you. Tell him that he'd better take care of you, or I'll be back.

Melinda: She says that you'd better take care of me, or she'll be back.

Gran: Congratulations, sweetie. I love you, take care…

Melinda: I love you too, Gran. Say hi to Grandpa for me.

Gran: I will.

Gran crossed over again, and Melinda turned to Jim.

Jim: Oh, I'll take care of you alright!

Melinda: What's that supposed to me---?

Melinda is cut off when Jim snatches her up off of her feet, and swings her around in the air.

Melinda shrieks, and laughs at the same time, and they both end up falling over into the grass.

Jim crawls over to Melinda, who is still laughing, and pulls her up so she's sitting like him.

Jim laughs along with her, and then looks at her seriously.

His serious look is enough to make her stop laughing.

Melinda: Jim?

Jim slowly moves his face closer to hers, and kisses her tenderly.

When he breaks away, Melinda gasps for breath.

Melinda: What was that for?

Jim: Because you're beautiful, and you're my wife.

Melinda: It's a good thing you added the "wife" part, or I would have thought you go around kissing ALL the beautiful women like that.

Jim: To me, only you are beautiful. I don't see anyone else like that.

Melinda: Aw, you're so sweet. Have I ever told you that I love you?

Jim: a few times.

Melinda: Jim, I LOVE you.

Jim: I love you too.

Melinda: What was that? I didn't hear it.

Jim: I LOVE YOU!

Melinda: Nope, still didn't get it.

Jim: I LOVE YOU, MELINDA! I LOVE YOU!!

Melinda: alright, Jim, you don't have to shout.

Jim smiles deviously at her, and pounces on her.

Melinda falls and laughs and Jim trails kisses up and down her neck.

Melinda: alright, I get it. I get it. But we have a wedding reception to enjoy.

Jim: and a honeymoon for everything else.

Jim gets up and helps Melinda up, and they walk back into the hall.

After a fun time dancing, and tearful goodbyes, Melinda and Jim drive away in the limo with "Just Married" written on the back.


	7. Someone special Or not

**Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for...Nah, I'm just kidding. Have fun reading, though. **

* * *

[On a sunny beach, somewhere in Mexico]

Melinda is sunbaking, trying to get a tan.

Jim walks up to her, from the surf.

Jim: Mel, you don't need a tan. You're perfect.

Melinda: Oh, yeah, you can say that. YOU have a tan.

Jim: Mel!

Melinda: well, maybe you shouldn't have married me then.

Jim: Melinda. You know I love you. I just wanted you to know that I think you're perfect the way you are.

Jim sits down next to her, and takes her hand.

Melinda: How do you always know what to say?

Jim: I told you; it's a talent.

Melinda: so…what else can we do, besides sunbaking?

Jim: You could come in the water with me…

Melinda: Uh, no. I don't think so.

Jim: do I have to drag you?

Melinda: No, cause I'm not going!

Jim picks her up and puts her over his shoulder.

Melinda: JIM!

Jim: sorry, did you say something? I didn't hear you.

Jim runs down to the water, and puts her down in it.

Melinda: Oh, you're gonna get it!

Melinda runs up to him and jumps up onto his back.

Jim: Piggy-back!

Melinda shrieks and laughs, but he doesn't put her down until she's soaked from head to toe.

Melinda: Gee, thanks.

Jim: Now we match.

Melinda: You will pay for that.

Melinda looks at him, and sees the droplets of water covering him from head to toe, that are sparkling in the sun. She suddenly sees him in a different way.

Jim prepares himself for the wrath of Melinda, but she pounces on him, kissing him.

Jim: If this is paying, I'll make you mad more often.

Melinda: I can't stay mad at you.

Melinda wraps her arms around his waist, and buries her face in his chest.

Jim wraps his arms around her too, but wonders why she is suddenly like this.

Jim: Why the sudden change?

Melinda: I don't want to fight with you. Can we go back to the hotel and talk?

Jim: Alright.

They both walk back to the hotel, and Melinda has the first shower. When she comes out, about an hour later, Jim stares at her curiously.

Melinda: What?

Jim: I don't know. You're just-different somehow.

Jim ponders this as he has a shower.

Melinda is left to wonder what he means, and thinks about this while she's drying her hair.

_What does he mean different? _She thinks to herself. _Have I been this big, mean person the whole time we've been together?_

Melinda is starting to feel really bad, when Jim comes out of the shower and sits down next to her.

Melinda: What do you mean by "different"?

Jim: I don't know. You just seemed-cuddlier.

Melinda: cuddlier?

Jim: I told you I didn't know.

Melinda: but cuddlier? I don't think so.

Melinda suddenly felt like she had to yell.

Jim noticed her turn white, but didn't know why.

Jim: Mel? Are you okay?

Jim put his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off, and exploded with rage.

Melinda: GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!!

Melinda ran off, into the lobby, and sat down on one of the many lounges.

Jim looked confused, then realised suddenly what he thought this could be.

He debated with himself internally, but decided against going to get Melinda. He felt she needed time to cool off.

Meanwhile, Melinda suddenly realised that she had yelled at Jim, for no reason.

Melinda walked back up to the room quickly, and found Jim still sitting where he was when she had yelled.

Melinda: Jim? I'm sorry I yelled.

Jim just smiled and nodded at her, and she ran to him, with tears pouring down her face.

Jim just held her for a while, knowing that she needed comfort.

Jim: Mel? I think I know why your mood is all over the place.

Melinda looks at him, shocked.

Melinda: You don't think…but I couldn't be! We always use---

Jim cuts her off.

Jim: No, that's not what I meant.

Melinda stares at him curiously.

Jim: Well, ghosts are usually stuck in the moods they died in, right? Until their situation gets cleared up?

Melinda: Yeah. I don't know how that affects me, but yeah.

Jim: Well, is it possible that there are ghosts that can project their moods onto you?

Melinda: did you know that you're a genius?

Jim: I've heard it once or twice.

Melinda: So we just need to find the ghost, and cross them over.

Jim: Wait, hold up, honey. "We"?

Melinda: Yeah. Well, you're here, and I figure what better way to spend a honeymoon than crossing over a ghost?

Jim: Alright, but for the record; I resent this.

Melinda: C'mon, you'll be fine.

Melinda gets up, and grabs Jim's hand. She drags him into the lounge room, and they sit down.

Jim: so this is ghost-hunting, huh?

Melinda: pretty much.

Jim: Well, this is fun. When do the ghosts get here?

Just as he finishes speaking, a ghost appears.

He is in his Thirties, with short black hair and thin scars covering his face. His neck is covered in blood, and Melinda swears she can see a thick metal chain behind it.

Melinda: What do you want?

Jim jumps when she talks, but quickly realises that she is talking to the ghost. He stares intently into the space she is looking at, as if he could see a sign that the ghost is actually there.

Ghost: Is that any way to talk to someone that you want something from?

Melinda: I don't want anything from you.

Ghost: Oh, so you don't want me to cross over. Okay then, I'll just go and wreak havoc somewhere.

Melinda: Wait! I didn't mean it like that. I meant to ask, why are you here?

Ghost: Isn't it obvious?!

The ghost disappears, and then reappears next to Jim. He whispers into Jim's ear, but Melinda can still hear it.

Ghost: Jeez, dude, you've got a bright one here.

Melinda stares at him.

Jim: Is he…

He trails off, unable to finish.

Melinda nods slowly.

Panic raises inside Jim, as realisation hits him. His Melinda-his sweet, innocent Melinda-could see these dead monsters.

Melinda: Okay, so why don't you stop with the insults and tell me what unfinished business you have.

Ghost: Oh, I don't have any. I just wanted to cause some trouble.

Melinda: Why?

Ghost: Jeez, you ask a lot of questions.

Melinda nods.

Ghost: Well, you see, this is where my wife and I came for our honeymoon...And where she left me for one of the people who worked here.

Melinda: I'm sorry.

Ghost: Don't be. I mean, I loved her more than anything in the world, but I got over it a long time ago. When I hung myself, in fact.

Melinda: But, why did you hang yourself?

Ghost: Because I couldn't live without her. It's a lot like what you and Jim have.

Melinda: How did you know his name?

Ghost: Gossip travels fast over this side. Word is, that because he's with you, he's a new target.

Melinda gasps, but quickly composes herself, for Jim's sake.

Ghost: So I came to see if I could break you, and other couples. I was set the challenge, and I'm gonna succeed.

Melinda ignored the second part of that: She was used to threats.

Melinda: Why would you want to cause more couples to break up? You remember how much it hurt you, so why would you want to do it to others?

Ghost: You're just gonna try to convince me that "the light" is better, and I'll see all my family and friends, and I'll be happier. Lady, it aint gonna work! Others have tried before you, and now they're in their precious "light".

Melinda: You killed them?

Ghost: Damn right! They annoyed me too much.

Melinda: so you wouldn't cross over. Not even if I could find your wife and get her to talk to you?

Ghost: Like I said, others have tried. No-one was able to find her, let alone make her listen.

Melinda: What's her name?

Ghost: Carlie Lakes. Good luck, foolish one.

The Ghost disappears, and Jim turns to Melinda, who is pulling her laptop into her lap.

Jim: Okay, I only got one side of that conversation, but it was enough. We have to find the wife, right?

Melinda: Yeah, sorry. I should have told you what he was saying.

Jim: from the look on your face, I think I'd rather not hear them.

Melinda looks down, afraid that Jim won't understand.

Jim moves closer to her, and wraps his arms around her.

Jim: Mel, I'm here for you. I won't ever leave you, no matter what happens.

Melinda: How did you know what I was thinking?

Jim: I told you; you're my life.

Melinda smiles at him, and he smiles back.

Melinda opens the laptop with a "click!", and turns it on. She opens her favourite search site, Penthius, and quickly searches Carlie Lakes.

Jim: Wow, you're good at this.

Melinda: This is what I've been doing my entire life. Says here that she lives in Grandview.

Jim: So we're gonna have to cut the honeymoon short, if we want to avoid dying.

Melinda: I'm sorry, honey.

Jim: It's okay, I don't really want to die, and besides; it'll be good to help you. I want to see how you've been dealing with this your whole life.

Melinda: It isn't easy. Why do you think I didn't tell you until the night before the wedding?

Jim: I know, you were scared that I'd reject you. But Mel, you have to know that you could have told me earlier. I still would have married you.

Melinda smiled widely at him, and remembered the day he proposed…

* * *

**EHEHEHEEEEHEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ah, the magic of cliffhangers. I'll post the next chap. Someday...**


	8. Proposal

**Ok, seriously now, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for. HOW HE PROPOSED!! iilove Ghost Whisperer! But I have to warn you all, that while this has been fun to write and all, it has to end sometime. Pretty soon, I'm sure. And maybe it might even have a happy ending, but you'll have 2 wait to find out. **

* * *

_Flashback: Jim's proposal. _

_Melinda got home from work pretty late, and she just wanted her head on a pillow. She and Jim had been dating for One and a half years, and she knew he would understand her being so late. _

_When she opened the front door, she saw a long line of red and white rose petals. _

_Melinda: Jim?_

_When no-one answered, she assumed he was asleep. _

_Melinda bends down and picks up and hand full of rose petals. She brings them to her nose, and inhales deeply. She loves the smell of roses. _

_CRASH!_

_Melinda jumps. _

_The petals fall from her hand to the floor, and she stares curiously around for the source of the noise. _

_After a while, she decides to follow the petals. _

_Slowly she tiptoes down the hallway, aware that Jim likes to play pranks, and does so often. _

_Melinda: Jim? You there?_

_As she walks to the door of the bedroom, she notices that it is open a tiny bit, and the rose petals stop in a big heap before the door._

_She slowly inches the door open, bit by bit, and spots Jim sitting on the bed. _

_Melinda: Jim! _

_Jim: Hey._

_Melinda: What's with all this?_

_Melinda quickly walks to Jim, and he pulls her onto his lap. _

_Jim: All what?_

_Melinda: Don't act like you don't know. The rose petals!_

_Jim: Oh. That. I was just waiting for my girlfriend to come home. _

_Melinda: Really? I'll tell you when I see her. _

_Jim: Would you? That'd be nice. _

_Melinda playfully slaps him. _

_Jim: I suppose you'll do, then. _

_Melinda gets up. _

_Melinda: Well then, I'll leave you to wait for your girlfriend. _

_Jim: Mel, wait. _

_Melinda turns back around to him, and he gets down on one knee. _

_Melinda stares at him, shocked. _

_Jim: Melinda Gordon. I love you with all my heart and I want to stay with you forever. I love YOU, Mel. I always will; forever. And I can't imagine my life without you. I knew this was where we were headed from the moment I met you, and I just wanted to ask you something…Will you marry me?_

_Tears silently pour down Melinda's cheeks, and she stays in her place, frozen. _

_Jim: Mel?_

_Melinda: Jim, I…_

_Jim stands up. _

_Jim: You don't want to marry me. _

_Melinda: No, I-_

_Jim cuts her off. _

_Jim: No, its fine, Mel. I get it. _

_Melinda: Jim--_

_Jim cuts her off again. _

_Jim: It's fine. Let's just go to bed, shall we?_

_Melinda: JIM! _

_Jim stares at her curiously. _

_Melinda: Sorry. It was the only way I could get a full sentence out. Jim, I love you too. And yes, I WILL marry you. _

_Jim: You will?_

_Melinda: I will. _

_Jim rushes to her, picks her up in his arms, and swings her around. _

_When he puts her down, he sighs in relief. _

_Jim: I thought you were gonna say no. _

_Melinda: You didn't give me a chance to say anything else. _

_Jim: Sorry, I was just so nervous. _

_Melinda: I could tell. _

_Jim: Oh, the ring!_

_Jim pulls the ring out of his pocket, and slides it onto her finger. _

_Melinda looks down at the giant, pink, heart-shaped ring. _

_Melinda: Oh, god, Jim! It's beautiful!_

_Jim: it's nothing compared to what I'm seeing. _

_Melinda blushes. Jim kisses her tenderly, and she smiles under his lips. _

_Melinda: I love you. _

_Jim: I love you too. _

_Melinda: Oh, wait. How are we supposed to tell our parents?_

…

* * *

**A/N-Just a little note to remind everyone to review. Didn't get many for last chaps (I think about 1 review), and it helps me to write more when I think of all the people who are reading it! **

**Go on, press the button.....**

**You know you want to....**

**Press it!....**


	9. Ghost with issues

**A/N- Okay, sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, but I had soooo many assignments nd exams that it wasn't funny. Barely had time to breathe, let alone write!**

**Just wanted to take the time to say a big "Thank-You" to everyone who reads my story! It may not seem like much, but it makes my day!! Loveyou's all!**

* * *

Jim and Melinda are in the car now, driving to Grandview. Jim is driving.

Jim: Mel? You still awake there?

Melinda: Oh, right. I was just…remembering.

Jim: Remembering what?

Melinda: how you proposed.

Jim smiles, as he remembers too.

Melinda: I love this.

Jim: Driving around chasing ghosts?

Melinda: No, that we have so many happy memories. And so much time ahead of us.

Jim: it wouldn't matter if we had twenty years or twenty days. We're together, and that's all that matters.

Melinda: I love you, Jim.

Jim: Love you too, Mel.

Melinda: Oh, I love it when you say my name.

Jim: Mel, Mel, Mel, Mel, Mel.

Melinda laughs, and the car swerves.

Melinda: Hey, okay, let's try keeping our eyes on the road.

Jim: If you insist.

Melinda: Oh, look. Here it is. Grandview.

Jim: Wow. Look at it. Wouldn't you like to live in a small town like this?

Melinda: It would be nice.

Jim: maybe we could…

Melinda smiles at him.

The car pulls to a slow stop outside a house with a white picket fence. It looks just like a house out of a magazine.

Jim: here we are; Carlie Lakes' house.

They both get out, and walk slowly to the front door. Melinda knocks on the door, and a woman answers it. Her hair is styled elegantly, and she is wearing what appear to be designer clothes, which are spotless and perfect.

Melinda: Are you Carlie Lakes?

Carlie: Not Lakes anymore. Why do you want to know?

Melinda: I'm Melinda Gordon; this is my husband Jim Clancy. I was wondering whether I could talk to you about your ex-husband.

Carlie: What about Chad? Does he want something?

Melinda: Uh…not exactly. He's dead.

Carlie breaks down into tears.

Carlie: Are you serious?

Melinda: Yes. Pardon me for asking, but why are you so upset? He said you left him.

Carlie: Left him? Yes. Stopped loving him? No. How did he tell you? Did you know him before he died?

Melinda: Not exactly. Could I come in?

Carlie: Sure, sure come on in.

Melinda, Carlie and Jim all walk into the house, which is styled elegantly in very clean white furniture and walls. Gold, silver and white seems to be the theme of the house.

Melinda: Wow. I really like your house.

Carlie: Thanks. I have to work really hard to keep it this clean, what with a teenager that likes to make messes. So anyway, what do you have to stay about my ex-husband?

They all sit down on a white leather couch.

Melinda: Well…I know this sounds crazy but…Well, do you believe that when people die, they can stay here as earthbound spirits?

Carlie: Like ghosts? Are you telling me that my husband is a ghost? That he's here with us?

Melinda: That is exactly what I'm trying to say.

Carlie: I always thought something like that existed. But, why has he stayed back and not crossed over?

Melinda: Honestly, he wanted to make life hell for all the couples honeymooning at the resort you left him at.

Carlie: Oh. Did he tell you why I left him?

Melinda shakes her head, just as Chad appears.

Chad: I never knew. She didn't leave a note, she just left.

Melinda: he's here. He says he doesn't know why you left. You just did.

Carlie: He didn't tell you the worst part?

Melinda: He doesn't seem to remember. Why don't you fill him in?

Carlie: Tell him…

Melinda interrupts her.

Melinda: He can hear you.

Carlie: You don't remember, eh? I was that worthless that you forgot?!

Chad takes one look at the tears in her eyes, and his memory comes flooding back.

Chad: I….hurt her. I cheated. It was me.

Melinda: uh….I think he remembers. He says he hurt you.

Carlie: He cheated on me, with my best friend, and told me on our honeymoon.

Chad: tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I didn't mean to, and that it was Becca's fault.

Melinda: He says he's sorry, and that it was Becca's fault.

Carlie: Oh, so now you're gonna blame Becca?!

Chad screeches, in the eerie way that ghosts do.

Chad: SHE'LL ALWAYS TURN IT AROUND! SHE'LL NEVER LISTEN!!

Melinda: Even if she doesn't, I will.

Chad smiles crookedly at her.

_[Flashback]_

_Chad is sitting in a bar, drinking water. He doesn't want to be drunk for his wedding, which is in a few hours. _

_Becca walks up behind him, obviously drunk, and throws her arms around his neck. _

_Becca: I-I-I-I-I loooooooooooooooove youuuu!_

_Chad: Becca, leave me alone. I don't like you like that, and you know it. _

_Becca: aw, chaddy, don't be like that! _

_Chad: Becca, Leave!_

_Becca pouts, and sits on his lap. _

_Chad: She's your best friend, Becca. Why would you want to do this to her? I can't. I love her more than I love you, and that's all that matters. _

_Becca: hah! So you admit it, you DO love me. _

_Chad: I love her more. _

_Becca: So then what's the problem? You're marrying her; let's have a little fun before!_

_Becca starts kissing him and Chad pushes her away. _

_Chad: No. I said no, and that's final. _

_Becca: Then at least have a drink with me. _

_Chad nods, but gets up. _

_Chad: I have to go to the bathroom. Order for me, okay?_

_Becca nods. When he leaves, she smiles evilly. She orders drinks, and pulls a white satchel out of her pocket. She rips it open viciously, and pours the contents into one of the drinks. She stirs it quickly, and hides the packet, just as Chad walks back. _

_Becca pushes the drink she poured the powder into towards him. _

_Chad picks it up and skulls heavily, and his vision starts to blur. Everything looses it's focus, and he soon can't see a thing. _

_Everything turns black. _

_THE FLASHBACK ENDS_

Melinda watches Carlie's expression seriously.

Carlie: So…she drugged him? He couldn't help it? I don't believe it, it's just the kind of excuse he would cook up.

Melinda: he's telling the truth. I…I saw it. It's part of my gift. They can give me…visions, if that's what you'd call them. I can see what they want me to see.

Carlie: I'm sorry, but I really don't believe him. I'd like you to leave now.

Melinda: If you want to talk, here's my number.

Melinda hands Carlie a card with her number written on it.

Melinda and Jim leave silently, and walk to the car.

Jim: That obviously didn't go well.

Melinda looks at him sadly, with tears welling up in her eyes.

Jim: Oh, Honey, it's okay. Come here.

Melinda lets herself be pulled into the protective circle of Jim's arms, where she feels the safest.

Jim holds her and strokes her hair, and the tears fall silently down her cheeks.

Melinda: So what do we do now?

Jim: Isn't that my line? You've done this more than me.

Melinda: Yeah, but no-one has ever told me that they did believe me, only to turn around and say that they didn't. They usually come around. She didn't. I don't know what to do now.

Jim: So…why don't we find a hotel and get some sleep. I'm sure she'll call you when she's ready to talk.

Melinda smiles at him.

Melinda: You're right.

Jim and Melinda get into the car, and drive off.

* * *

**So what did you think? Got some ideas for where the story could go, or tips for improvement? Tell me about them!! Just press the review button. Ur allowed anonymous reviews, I just want 2 see what y'all think! It makes me write THAT MUCH FASTER, and then you'll get the chaps faster. C'mon, you know you want to! **


	10. Crossing, Jim Style!

**A/N- Hii everyone. So here is the next chap. Hope you all like it. Also note, That the bold+italic writing is the scene from the actual episode of Ghost Whisperer(The Pilot). I decided 2 write the crossing over from Jim's point of view, just cos I felt that Melinda is the one saying everything, and I wanted to write what Jim would be thinking. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAP!!**

* * *

It was weeks before Carlie called Melinda. Jim and Mel had gone back to their normal routine, still living in Jim's apartment. But, yet again, they packed it all up and travelled back to Grandview.

Melinda walks to Carlie's house to talk to her, and Jim stays in the car.

Jim: You sure, Mel? I mean, look how sad she made you last time? I don't want you to have to go through that again alone.

Melinda: Jim, I'll be fine. Love you.

Melinda kisses him on the cheek quickly, and jumps out of the car so he won't have time to object.

Jim's Point Of View…

As I sat in the car waiting for her to come back, the many possible conversations that could have been going on inside that house ran through my head, like a song on repeat.

Was she sad? Was that lady screaming at her? Was she crying? Did she want me to go in there and get her?

I thought all these questions in my head, but immediately dismissed them all as they popped up. She was fine. She is Melinda; the strongest, most beautiful, talented, funny, smart, gifted and loving girl I've ever met in my entire life, and I just know that she'll be completely okay.

Even though I know all this, I can't help this feeling of dread that washes over me whenever she goes somewhere without me. It's like I don't know whether I'm ever going to see her again, and it scares me to death. She is the light of my life, the one thing I can't live without.

I stare at the window for a while, watching every movement I can see within the house. From the silhouettes, I can see that Carlie is saying something to Melinda. Melinda pulled back from her, and flinched. I sighed, unbuckling my seatbelt. Mel wouldn't want me to interfere, but I'm not gonna ignore it if she needs me.

I quickly flashed a look at that same window, just to know how far I would have to walk to get to her, and I noticed that they were no longer there. My eyes raked across the house, and I came to see that Melinda was skipping merrily to the car.

She opened the door and got in.

Melinda: She took it well, he crossed over.

I nodded, my mouth still gaping open and my hand on my seatbelt. I quickly recovered myself and buckled it. We drove off.

...

_**Jim walks down the street carrying Melinda. He stumbles, and Melinda shrieks. **_

"_**I shouldn't have had that second bottle, huh?" Jim says playfully. **_

_**Melinda laughs at him**_

"_**You know, you only have to do this for the doorway, not the whole street." Melinda says. **_

"_**Oh, now she tells me."Jim says sarcastically.**_

"_**All right. Here we are. The final turn." Jim walks around the turn in the pathway, still carrying Melinda. "Our first night in our new home."**_

_**Jim looks at the house and sighs as the front banister thing falls down. **_

"_**Better make a note of that" He says as he puts Melinda down. **_

_**He turns to face her, turning her sideways so that she cannot see the house. **_

"_**Alright. Step one: Remove blindfold" He says, and takes the blindfold off of Melinda. **_

"_**Oh, thank you." She says as smoothing down her hair. **_

"_**Step two, uhm, close one eye so that you only see the part of it that's almost finished."Jim says as he turns towards the house. **_

_**Melinda turns towards the house with one eye shut, and smiles.**_

"_**Damn." she says as she turns back to Jim "Wrong eye." **_

_**She throws her arms around Jim. **_

"_**I love it! I love it; you must have worked, like, a month of nights." She squeals. **_

"_**Eh, don't be too impressed. The inside still looks like Lego Land"**_

"_**I don't care." Melinda says. "It's our home. Our Home."**_

_**They kiss, and then Jim picks Melinda up again. She giggles, and they enter the house. **_

**_..._**

The next day, Melinda and Jim go into town to explore.

She sees a store that is for sale, and thinks it would be the perfect place to set up her antique store.

Jim: That's an awesome idea, Mel. And look, its right across the square from the firehouse. We can meet in the middle for lunch.

Melinda: Aw, I love how you're always planning for the future.

Jim wraps his arms around Melinda as they walk, and they come across the _Village Java._

Jim: Coffee?

Melinda: Yes, please.

They walk into the store, and up to the counter. The girl behind the counter turns around and they all gasp.

Melinda: Andrea?

Andrea: hey, Mel. What are you doing here?

Melinda: I could ask you the same thing. We live here now.

Andrea: Oh, hey, me too. This is the small town I moved to.

Melinda: Now I know what you mean about it being cute. I love this place.

Andrea: Yeah. Why don't we all go and sit somewhere and talk?

Melinda: Sure.

They all walk to the bench in the square, and sit down.

Melinda: So this is where you moved, eh? Why didn't you ever invite me down? I love this place.

Andrea: I didn't think you would. It gets pretty boring around here.

Melinda: What are the chances we'd move to the same place? I mean, I can't believe it! I have my wonderful husband (Jim smiles) and my best friend (Andrea smiles) in the same place!

Jim: It's definitely a coincidence. I wonder whether we can still move…

Melinda slaps Jim on the arm playfully.

Jim: I was kidding, Mel.

Melinda: this is gonna be awesome!

The three friends sit talking on that bench for hours, and they all excitedly make plans for the future. A future that will now happen in Grandview. And no matter what happens, they will always be together, and that is all that matters. Together, forever.

THE END…

* * *

**A/N- Oh yeah, did I tell you it was the last chapter? It is. Finally finished. PHEW! But, I had an idea for another one. Here an excerpt is;;**

_Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the room for what seemed like forever. Melinda had been awake for a while now, because she hated storms, but didn't want to wake Jim. Oh, what she would do for a hug from him right now._

_She wrapped her arms more tightly around her legs, and shivered slightly. She'd had enough of this storm, and was about to wake Jim, when a mysterious figure appeared in the corner of the room, just out of reach of the light from the storm._

_His face was dark, plagued with shadows from his cap, which was knocked to one side. His clothes were torn and ripped, and blood covered every inch of his skin that was visible to Melinda._

_"What do you want?" Melinda asked with curiosity. "Who are you?"_ ....

**Please review nd tell me if you want this to be a new Fanfic or not, cause if I don't get enough reviews I won't post it. **

**Please review. **

**I'd also like to thank all the people who read this, and have stayed with me through this whole journey. Thankyou all soo much. I couldn't have done it without you, your kind words, and your constructive criticism. THANK YOU, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! That is the reason I write, to bring joy to people, and you all bring me joy everytime you press the little green button and review what I have written. And to all the new readers;; Thank you too, and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you ALL so much, loveyou all! xxx**


End file.
